Tails & Amy's Valentine
by Sonic2598
Summary: Tails hate Valentines day but what happens when Amy changes that?


It was that time again, what time? Valentine's day where all couple do special stuff for each other, we peek in to see everyone favorite pink hedgehog (well not mine really) Amy Rose, as usually Amy was trying to be with Sonic, now he doesn't really care much about Valentine's day he's not really the dating type,

but that however changed when Sonic was approached by Blaze and was asked 'Sonic what are you doing for V day' she asked and he said 'nothing just kicking back and relaxing watching the hockey game, why what's up?' Blaze then said 'well you see I was planning to spend the day with Silver, but he'd had to return to the future, he won't be back until after Valentine's day and….' 'lemme guess you wanted to know what I was doing on that day' Sonic asked, Blaze blushed and nodded 'well why didn't you say so yeah sure why not let's do it me and you' Sonic said 'really you don't mind' Blaze asked 'no of course not I would love to spend V day with you' Sonic said 'oh Sonic' Blaze ran up to him and gave him a hug 'I love being a hero'

With Sonic accepting Blaze offer, Amy didn't even know anything about it, she was thinking she was gonna get Sonic to herself for a change, but that wasn't the case, as everyone knows except Amy Sonic only likes her as a friend but she was too blind to know that, it seems that everyone was excited for V day Including Axel he got asked out by his friend from high school Monica.

Amy Rose was getting ready to 'surprise' Sonic her hero but she doesn't even know that Sonic found a date "I wonder if Sonikku will love me in this" Amy was trying on different dress to impress Sonic. She was trying but there was one person who had it hard, Tails, the only he really care for as a girlfriend is gone, Cosmo meant the world to him, but now he's on his own he just feels he need get away from all this, he hate Valentine's day, cause he has no one to share it with, Cream try to be with Tails, but Tails really didn't care much about seeing Cream she was the last person he would see

"this just suck, I wish this day would go away I wish Valentine's was dead" Tails screamed to nobody but himself.

Meanwhile we find Sonic and his friend Axel at his pad "man I got so many Valentine card from girls from my high school, hey I got one from Miss Spencer and Candy Cane" axel held it up to Sonic "well open it buddy" Sonic said, Axel does just that, he reads the card and it says

**To Axel**

**Happy Valentine's Day **

**From Miss Spencer and Candy Cane**

**Ps were doing a show in Atlantic City in two weeks time, would love for you and Sonic to come!**

"Ah that nice of them to do this, hey look they enclosed a picture of themselves, neat" Axel said "oh man Atlantic city and the Rumble Roses, what could be better then that?" Sonic asked "a lap dance from Dixie Clements?" Sonic looked at Axel and said "yeah okay that one thing, anyway you set for tonight bud?" Sonic asked Axel "yup Monica and I are going to the Emerald gardens, where are you and Blaze going" Axel asked "were gonna have dinner together at her place" Sonic said "that's not bad, but you know I'm worry about Tails" Axel said " yeah same here he feels bummed out about this day every year, I wished it would change, I know Cosmo meant everything to him but he can't be like this forever on this day, he needs to unwind I hope he finds someone soon" Sonic said. "Your right but is there someone out there for Tails?" Axel asked

Time has passed and everyone was going on their date, including Shadow would was going out with Rouge "I can't believe you talked me into doing this" Shadow said with no expression "Aww Shadow you need to loosen up and a night out with me with do the trick" Rouge said.

Even Knuckles was spending the day with Tikal, they just relaxed in front of the Master Emerald alter enjoying each others company, and now we check on Amy would was getting ready for her 'date' with Sonic who was already at Blaze's house "Sonikku is mine as last" Amy hopped out the door and towards Sonic's pad but when she got there, nobody was home "damn it he is trying to hide from me, maybe he's at Tails' house" Convinced she goes directly to Tails's house "how could my Sonic stand me up like this, oh he better have a good reason why or otherwise he's gonna meet my hammer" Amy smirked.

After a while she finally made it to Tails' house she banged on the door screaming "TAILS OPEN THIS DOOR I KNOW SONIC IS IN THERE" a few seconds later Tails opens the door with anger on his face he yells "what the hell do you want Amy, Sonic is not here get lost" Tails yell "how do I know your not lying Tails like you always do?" Amy said to him with a straight face "look I don't give a damn where he is or Axel for that matter, just leave me the hell alone alright" Tails shouted, Amy expression change instead of being fussy about Sonic she was worry about Tails she never seen him like this "Tails what wrong I never seen you like this" Amy asked her friend "why do you care, you always waste your time chasing around Sonic why the hell do you care about me" Tails asked "Tails you're my friend I care about you what's wrong" she put a hand on his shoulder "I hate Valentine's day everybody has someone to love and care for and I have no one" Tails sadly said "but what about your friends they care for you" Amy said "yeah but they have dates and I don't, I guess I'm gonna be on my own forever" Tails said,

Amy then taught about for a second she's always chasing Sonic around proclaiming her love to him, but he never returns it back and Tails has always been on her side, Amy then said "you know what your right Tails, I do waste my time chasing Sonic, there other guys out there" Amy said as she walked closer to Tails, "yeah but that you, what about me? Tails asked, Amy then put her finger on Tails' lip silencing him and then she did the unthinkable she kissed him, "Amy I don't know…." Tails said as he was taken by another kiss "just relax let me take the pain away from you please" Amy whispered. Tails didn't said anything else he continued to kiss Amy "Amy will you be my Valentine?" Tails asked "I will Tails" Amy smiled.

Now Tails can be in peace once more on Valentine's day

THE END

**Just made it, I wanted to get a one shot done before V day, anyway I should be finishing Memories of the past soon I got one more chapter to go it's near complete I like to dedicate this story to my cat, tomorrow on V Day will be the 3 year ****Anniversary of my cat death so this for him 'rest in peace buddy'**

**Happy Valentine's Day everyone and remember**

**The Force Will Be With You…Always!**

**Read and Review**


End file.
